


End of the World

by ami_ven



Category: Castle
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle makes a break in the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "literally"

“There’s got to be _something_ ,” said Ryan, staring at the white board that held their case information. “Something we’re not seeing.”

“Let’s… stick to basics,” said Beckett. “What do we know about our suspect?”

Esposito consulted his notes. “Not much. Keeps to his routine. According to his co-workers, he occasionally joins them for drinks—”

“That’s it!” interrupted Castle. “The note, it said _Meet at the end of the world_. We thought he was being poetic, but he was being literal! There’s a bar three blocks from his apartment called The End of the World.”

His partners grinned. “Got him.”

THE END


End file.
